The first corticotropin-releasing factor (CRF) was isolated from ovine hypothalami and identified as a 41-amino acid peptide (Vale et al., Science 213:1394-1397, 1981). Subsequently, sequences of human and rat CRF were isolated and determined to be identical but different from ovine CRF in 7 of the 41 amino acid residues (Rivier et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 80:4851, 1983; Shibahara et al., EMBO J. 2:775, 1983).
CRF has been found to produce profound alterations in endocrine, nervous and immune system function. CRF is believed to be the major physiological regulator of the basal and stress-release of adrenocorticotropic hormone (“ACTH”), β-endorphin, and other pro-opiomelanocortin (“POMC”)-derived peptides from the anterior pituitary (Vale et al., Science 213:1394-1397, 1981). Briefly, CRF is believed to initiate its biological effects by binding to a plasma membrane receptor which has been found to be distributed throughout the brain (DeSouza et al., Science 224:1449-1451, 1984), pituitary (DeSouza et al., Methods Enzymol. 124:560, 1986; Wynn et al., Biochem. Biophys. Res. Comm. 110:602-608, 1983), adrenals (Udelsman et al., Nature 319:147-150, 1986) and spleen (Webster, E. L., and E. B. DeSouza, Endocrinology 122:609-617, 1988). The CRF receptor is coupled to a GTP-binding protein (Perrin et al., Endocrinology 118:1171-1179, 1986) which mediates CRF-stimulated increase in intracellular production of CAMP (Bilezikjian, L. M., and W. W. Vale, Endocrinology 113:657-662, 1983). The receptor for CRF has now been cloned from rat (Perrin et al., Endo 133(6):3058-3061, 1993), and human brain (Chen et al., PNAS 90(19):8967-8971, 1993; Vita et al., FEBS 335(1):1-5, 1993). This receptor is a 415 amino acid protein comprising seven membrane spanning domains. A comparison of identity between rat and human sequences shows a high degree of homology (97%) at the amino acid level.
In addition to its role in stimulating the production of ACTH and POMC, CRF is also believed to coordinate many of the endocrine, autonomic, and behavioral responses to stress, and may be involved in the pathophysiology of affective disorders. Moreover, CRF is believed to be a key intermediary in communication between the immune, central nervous, endocrine and cardiovascular systems (Crofford et al., J. Clin. Invest. 90:2555-2564, 1992; Sapolsky et al., Science 238:522-524, 1987; Tilders et al., Regul. Peptides 5:77-84, 1982). Overall, CRF appears to be one of the pivotal central nervous system neurotransmitters and plays a crucial role in integrating the body's overall response to stress.
Administration of CRF directly to the brain elicits behavioral, physiological, and endocrine responses identical to those observed for an animal exposed to a stressful environment. For example, intracerebroventricular injection of CRF results in behavioral activation (Sutton et al., Nature 297:331, 1982), persistent activation of the electroencephalogram (Ehlers et al., Brain Res. 278:332, 1983), stimulation of the sympathoadrenomedullary pathway (Brown et al., Endocrinology 110:928, 1982), an increase of heart rate and blood pressure (Fisher et al., Endocrinology 110:2222, 1982), an increase in oxygen consumption (Brown et al., Life Sciences 30:207, 1982), alteration of gastrointestinal activity (Williams et al., Am. J. Physiol. 253:G582, 1987), suppression of food consumption (Levine et al., Neuropharmacology 22:337, 1983), modification of sexual behavior (Sirinathsinghji et al., Nature 305:232, 1983), and immune function compromise (Irwin et al., Am. J. Physiol. 255:R744, 1988). Furthermore, clinical data suggests that CRF may be hypersecreted in the brain in depression, anxiety-related disorders, and anorexia nervosa. (DeSouza, Ann. Reports in Med. Chem. 25:215-223, 1990). Accordingly, clinical data suggests that CRF receptor antagonists may represent novel antidepressant and/or anxiolytic drugs that may be useful in the treatment of the neuropsychiatric disorders manifesting hypersecretion of CRF.
The first CRF receptor antagonists were peptides (see, e.g., Rivier et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,605,642; Rivier et al., Science 224:889, 1984). While these peptides established that CRF receptor antagonists can attenuate the pharmacological responses to CRF, peptide CRF receptor antagonists suffer from the usual drawbacks of peptide therapeutics including lack of stability and limited oral activity. Some published patent documents include U.S. Pat. No. 6,313,124, WO 01/23388, and WO 97/29109, all of which disclose pyrazolopyrimidine compounds as CRF antagonists. Published application WO 98/54093 described certain pyrazolopyrimidine compounds as tyrosine kinase inhibitors.
Due to the physiological significance of CRF, the development of biologically-active small molecules having significant CRF receptor binding activity and which are capable of antagonizing the CRF receptor remains a desirable goal. Such CRF receptor antagonists would be useful in the treatment of endocrine, psychiatric and neurological conditions or illnesses, including stress-related disorders in general.
While significant strides have been made toward achieving CRF regulation through administration of CRF receptor antagonists, there remains a need in the art for effective small molecule CRF receptor antagonists. There is also a need for pharmaceutical compositions containing such CRF receptor antagonists, as well as methods relating to the use thereof to treat, for example, stress-related disorders. The present invention fulfills these needs, and provides other related advantages.